The Borrowing Chipettes
by Isiah02
Summary: One Chipette borrowing something from a chipmunk can lead to another Chipette borrowing something from another chipmunk. New cartoon universe here.


**Isiah: Hey, Tom, lemme borrow this real quick.**

 **Tom: What? No.**

 **Isiah: Okay, fine. What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to what I just asked Tom. After watching episodes of the new Alvin and the Chipmunks show multiple times, I thought it'll be cool to do another CGI series story.**

 **Tom: In case you guys haven't seen the first CGI series story we've did, it's called Chipmunk Romancing. Go check that out and show that some love.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **In the Chipette treehouse**

"Man. I can never get enough of that history of the first car," Jeanette said as she was on the computer. "But that made me hungry." Jeanette then got up from her chair and said ,"I need a snack."

After stretching out her arms, Jeanette exited her treehouse and made her way to the Seville household. She walked in and went to the kitchen. Dave was in there making dinner when he notices Jeanette going in the refrigerator to get something.

Dave was confused about how he should react when he saw Jeanette in the fridge. A moment later, the purple clad Chipette came out with a cup of vanilla pudding. "Oh hi Dave," she said as she closed the fridge. "I figured since you guys didn't want it, I'd take it for you. Thank you." Jeanette then left the kitchen leaving Dave with just his confusion. "Um, you're welcome," he managed to say.

Back at the treehouse, Jeanette was eating her pudding when her little sister Eleanor walked in the room. She saw Jeanette eat her pudding and said with a suspicious look, "Wait a minute." The green clad Chipette walked out of the room and exited the treehouse.

Eleanor walked right inside the Seville household without knocking and saw Simon watching TV. She then saw the PlayStation 4 that was on the table under the TV and unhooked it from the cords. When she was done, she noticed Simon giving her a what are you doing look. "Alright, Alvin know that I'm gonna borrow this for a while," she told Simon.

"Um, okay," Simon said.

"I was thinking that me and my sisters should have a Blue Ray player and a PlayStation 4 in our treehouse," Eleanor said. "But don't worry. There's a store down in Alderney City where you can get gaming consoles for up to $200. Also I'm gonna come back for those Grand Theft Auto 5 and that WWE2K15 games you have. I'm almost done with beating GTA and I haven't gotten a chance to play 2K15 yet, so I'll be back for those. Also, I've noticed that you have five controllers on the table. You really need only two of those things, so I'm gonna come back for a couple of those things. Hollar at your girl, yeah." And with that, Eleanor exited the house with the PlayStation 4.

When Eleanor came back into the treehouse, she ran into Brittany who was checking her nails. "Hey, Brit," she greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Ellie," Brittany greeted back. "Ooh. You got Alvin's PlayStation 4! Nice!" Brittany then noticed the cords were missing. "Um, where are the cords," she asked.

"Aww, nuts," Eleanor pouted. "I forgot the cords at the Seville house. I'll go get them."

"No, wait," Brittany stopped Eleanor. "I'll get them for you. No need for you to make a second trip." And with that, the pink clad Chipette left the treehouse on her way to the Seville household.

Inside the Seville house, Theodore was giving Alvin a massage when Brittany walked in. Alvin had his eyes closed to notice Brittany walking in and Theodore was too busy on the massage. When Brittany took the cords from under the table, Alvin opened his eyes and Theodore looked at Brittany with confusion.

"Oh, hey guys. Ellie forgot the cords. So I thought I'd get them for her," Brittany said as she picked up the cords. Then she walked up to the two chipmunks and said, "Hey, while I'm here, I might as well borrow something too." She then walked up to Theodore, wrapped her arms around his neck and tongue kissed him softly. Alvin just looked at what was happening in shock.

After a moment, Brittany broke the kiss and took a soft grip on Theodore's hand. "C'mon," she said seductively and Theodore happily accepted her invitation getting up and walking next to the pink clad Chipette.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I need you to slow your roll," Alvin said stopping his counterpart and brother. "Taking our food! Taking my gaming console! Taking my little brother! What's the heck's gotten into you?!"

Brittany smirked and turned to the green clad chipmunk. "Hey, Theodore. Did Alvin ever give you that $50 he owed you for about six months now," she asked.

"Um, no," Theodore said not remembering Alvin giving him any money. Alvin on the other hand remembered the money that he owed Theodore. He sighed and out came his response.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: I'll give you $5 for three days.**

 **Tom: Dude, no.2**

 **Isiah: Fine. Everyone, we hope you enjoyed this little funny fanfic here. BTW, omg, a Brittadore moment? Isiah, homie. What up with that, Isiah? *taking to myself* I don't know 02- *snaps outta it* Who? What? Where?**

 **Tom: Wanna know a secret?**

 **Isiah: What?**

 **Tom: You're weird.**

 **Isiah: Shut up.**

 **Tom: Whatever. Everyone please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed. Shot Blocking and Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
